villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luther Thompson
Luther Thompson (also known as Hook Man) is a major antagonist and the heavy of the third season of Scream '' TV series. He's played by Tony Todd, who also played Candyman. Biography Luther used to be an elite soldier in The Vietnam War. At one point during his service, Luther dropped from the army due to post-traumatic syndrome disorder. His years as a veteran were spent at a secluded territory next to a parking lot. No one in Atlanta knew for sure about the circumstances behind Luther's dropping. However, there were insistent rumors about a children murderer named Hook Man, and the possibility that Luther is Hook Man was enough to prevent anyone from getting near his house at night. On Halloween night of 2010, Luther encountered the Elliot Brothers, Marcus and Deion, who unwittingly entered his turf to retrieve a lost candy. The two children had split up and eventually found the candy, only for Luther to arrive, and stab Deion in the back with his hook, proving the rumors have some base in reality. 8 years later, Marcus, companied by Liv and Amir, sneaked into Luther's turf for finding clues about Hook Man and the disastrous night of Deion's death. Luther found Amir, kidnapped him and was about to kill him with the hook, like he did to Deion 8 years ago. Marcus tackled him at the last minute, ready to strike him with his bat. Marcus and his friends confronted him about the incident. Luther's response led to a heated argument, which concluded after Luther showed them Deion's resting place inside a trunk. He pretended he mistook Deion for an intruder due to his Ghostface custom and invoked Marcus' guilt for hating him all these years. Marcus and his friend left the scene. Luther went back to his business, but being assaulted by Ghostface. Marcus heard Luther's shouting and was warned about Ghostface's presence. Luther and Ghostface clashed with Luther's hook against Ghostface’s knife. Ghostface overpowered him and chained him to the inside of a car compactor. Marcus attempted to help him, but Ghostface has sabotaged the machine so it won’t turn off and Hook Man is crushed to death. In ''Endgame, Jamal revealed he planned Luther's death ever since he was 8, and the night he killed Luther was one of his best moments. He also revealed that unlike Marcus, he always knew Luther killed Deion on purpose and hid the corpse in a car, counting on the fact that the police are less prone to look for missing Afro-American children than other populations. Victims *Deion Elliot - Stabbed in the back with a hook and got locked inside a trunk *Undetermined number of enemy soldiers *undetermined number of children Trivia *Luther Thompson is the only killer in the franchise who killed a child. *Despite his lack of sadism, Luther is considered to be one of the cruelest villains in the franchise. *Luther is the first African-American killer in the franchise, followed by Jamal Elliot, who later killed him. *His murder of Deion led to the chain reaction that resulted with Jamal's vendetta toward Marcus. The said chain reaction also laid the ground for Beth's partnership with Jamal, and therefore Luther is the heavy of the 3rd season. *He's the second killer in the franchise who's not a Ghostface, the first being Tom Martin. *He's based on Candyman, and was even played by the same actor. Navigation Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Horror Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Elderly Category:The Heavy Category:Successful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rogues Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous Category:Fallen Heroes